


Red and black

by LRRH



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Angst, Fan Art, M/M, Modern AU, NSFW, NSFW Art, TW: Blood, TW: gun, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRRH/pseuds/LRRH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>like in  Quentin Tarantino's movies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and black

preview:

__

_***_

__

more Les Mis fan art: im my [ DA gallery](http://tatianaonegina.deviantart.com/gallery/38747868)

on my  [tumblr](http://nastya-pics.tumblr.com/tagged/Les-Mis)


End file.
